Farlight Diamond Girls
by Bethieboots332
Summary: My second fanfic. The Fireside girls go to a Jamboree, but come face to face with their snobby rivals. Rated k cause I have no idea. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Good Morning Danville!

**Authors note: Me: Hello my friends! My second fanfic! Woop wo- Emma: don't start that again! Me:*sigh*okay... Enjoy chapter one c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, only Beth and Emma.**

**Normal POV**

The light of the sun lowly raised over Danville mountain, a single blue bird chirped quietly. Someone's radio blasted loud,"Gooooooooood Morning Danville! It's 9:00a.m, Today calls for celebration! We've gotta another beautiful day, so get up and get going!" the host announced, as the radio switch was turned off.

A raven-haired girl, around the age of 12 yawned and smiled at her small dog,"morning Pinky" She smiled. The dog replied with a loud bark, she jumped out of bed and walked down stairs.

"morning Isa" a motherly figure grinned at her daughter,"morning mom" Isabella said as she poured a bowl of fruity rainbow flakes, and took a large mouthful. "are you excited about the jamboree?" Vivian questioned. "oh no! I totally forgot! ugh... I hope those Farlight Diamonds are there" Issy complained,"there just a bunch of rich snobs". "they can't be that bad Isa" Her mother insisted.

Isabella zoned out and flashed back to the last jamboree... _A group of girls laughed, as a soaked Isabella ran into the forest. She screamed as she fell over a rock and tumbled down a steep hill, and dropped into a deep river. Isabella yelled at the top of her voice and fell of the edge of the waterfall, and struggled to breathe as the water pulled her under..._

Isabella shivered and ran up stairs to pack her things.

**Beth's POV**

I woke up early as usual and turned off my alarm. I jumped out of bed, and smiled at Clover and her kittens. I still wonder who their father is though... I snapped out of my thoughts as my phone buzzed and I fell off my bed, I flicked the device open and read the text from Issy,'_heya Beth! Whatcha doin'?' 'nothin' _I replied. _'wanna come to the fireside lodge?' 'sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes!' _I closed the purple cell-phone and got dressed. I yelled bye and rushed to the lodge hoping to be accepted to the Fireside Family.

**Well that's the first chapter done! Review, oh, and you can PM me if you wanna give ideas! :D**

Beth


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Hey, where's Adyson?**  
**

**A/N: It took me a LONG time to notice this obvious thing... 'A/N' stands for author's note... I know, but give me a break. Now I bring you... The second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Beth and Emma, You got a problem with that?**

* * *

**Beth's POV**

I was really excited to go to the Fireside Lodge! You know, I was once a girl's guide. **(A/N: same as scout)** Okay, enough of my bragging... I really hate bragging.**(A/N: I really do)**

Anyway, I walked over to Isabella's and we scampered to the Lodge. She even gave me detailed instructions on how to get there... I've been lost before, but I'm sure it wouldn't happen a second time...

When we arrived I expected a beautiful tall building, full of kids of all ages with smiles. Man was I wrong...

* * *

**Normal POV**

The girl's pushed the wooden door open, only to be greeted by screaming and yelling...

"-I'm just saying, nobody has a name like Ginger..." A dark-brown haired girl glared. "Well," Ginger panicked trying to think of a clever comeback,"your stupid!"

"...Charming" Beth's eye twitched. "Guys, what's going on?" Isabella questioned sounding firm. Beth decided to back off a bit as Isabella yelled at them...

She sighed. A fuzzy haired girl dandered over,"what's the matter?" she questioned.

"Well, I just thought you guys would be different from this." Beth admitted. "Oh, it's just Adyson. She wants to move to the Farlight Diamonds Lodge" the girl explained.

"what- I mean, who are they?" the cheery girl asked. "well they're a bunch of snobby rich girls. I'm Milly by the way." Milly smiled.

"nice to meet you" They shook hands.

"I'm out of here!" Adyson slammed the door in anger.

"y-yeah! And don't come back!" Ginger added, then put her hand in the air for a high-five.

There was a long awkward silence...

* * *

**I kinda rushed this... Please tell me anything I could Improve on, Ideas, Spelling mistakes(I'm a really bad speller). I just realized something! I haven't put Emma in this story yet... Oh, I'll shove her in somewhere... And don't forget to review guys!**

**~Beth**


End file.
